The invention includes embodiments that relate to a curable composition and an associated method. The invention includes embodiments that relate to a device incorporating the composition.
Some electronic components may be connected by eutectic tin/lead (Sn/Pb) solder, which has a melting point at about 183 degrees Celsius (° C.). It may be desirable to use a lead-free solder rather than the eutectic solder. But, lead-free solder may have a different melting point than the eutectic solder. A possible replacement solder may have a melting point in range of from about 218 degrees Celsius to about 230 degrees Celsius. A higher melting point of the solder may shift peak temperature during a reflow from about 220 degrees Celsius to a new peak in a range of from about 240 degrees Celsius to about 260 degrees Celsius. Commercially available no-flow underfills (NUF) may respond to the higher temperature by initiating an overly fast cure that may restrict solder ball and prevent formation of good electrical connections.
Attempts to produce a catalytic material for an NUF for use with a lead-free solder have been problematic. Problems encountered may include an unacceptable electrical yield. It may be desirable to have a curable composition usable as an underfill material with lead-free solder having improved or different properties.